columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Birch
"John Birch, my bodyguard, my most lieutenant, my friend, and the strongest man in the wasteland. I could trust you with anything, and I trust you with my beloved." -Colling Moriarty Junior before sending John Birch out of the doomed Megaton with his wife. History Mr.Birchs mother was the son of a very drunk and abusive mother. They had lived in Rivet City, Mr.Birch always got himself in trouble and he hated his mother. More and more he felt the need to fight other kids,steal, and just generally get into trouble, even going so far as to insult adults. But one day, a lone wanderer came into town, and Mr.Birch can never forget what he said to him. Mr.Birch ran out of Rivet city and found himself lost in DC. Afraid for his life he was on the verge of death out in the wastes north of the river. He was laying on the ground dehydrated and starving with sunstroke. He was rescued by Collin Moriarty Senior. He was returning from a business trip from some merchant place. Collin decided to take pity on the boy and gave him food and water. Throwing him on top of his Brahmin. When they returned to Megaton Collin thought of something brilliant. He had the idea to raise a bodyguard, he would teach this child nothing but the act of following orders and killing/fighting. Collin Moriarty would rename the child John Birch It took many years to shape Mr.Birch into what he would become. Mr.Birch lived in one of the rooms in the saloon. Mr.Birch was very thankful to Collin Moriarty. He did beat him some times, but it was done for a reason unlike his mother . Collin paid for him to be trained in melee weaponry along with energy weapons. And on his 21st birthday, Collin Moriarty purchased a lazer rifle for him along with a super sledge. Mr.Birch would remain loyal to Collin Moriarty Senior up until his death when Mr.Birch was aged 25. The boy stood at a remarcable 6 feet 7 inches. When he found that his lifelong boss and father figure was dead. He still decided to serve the family of Moriarty under Junior. After proving himself in Megaton civil war, and the fact all of Junior's other commanding officers were either dead or left Megaton. Junior made Mr.Birch his second in command. But with a series of failures, oppurtunists decided to prey upon the weakened Megaton. Mr.Birch was trusted to escort Junior's pregnant wife out of Megaton and to safety. A day after Junior sent them out a man named Daniel Anton came with an offer. Mr.Birch did not completely understand the plan but followed Jessica's command. He escorted her to Tenpenny Tower, waited until she was accepted, and ventured to meet Daniel Anton. Together they managed to seize Talon Company, reunite it and renamed it to Nova Byzantium. When all was said and done, he was made secound in command. He cannot help but wait for Jessica to return. For it is only a Moriarty to whom, John Birch Truly serves. Personality and Skills Mr.Birch can be described as very loyal,he is willing to serve the House of Moriarty to it's last breath and follows the family without question. He sees it as the only honorable thing he could ever do with his life, and he will do it until he dies. Though Mr.Birch is not very smart, he makes up for it in fighting and tactical knowledge. Mr.Birch is quite skilled at close combat, preferably his super sledge, though he also quite good at using his lazer weapon. He is not very intelligent,probably Mr.Birch has under average intelligence. Though he is a trained killer. A while back Mr.Birch purchased used BoS power armour from a Merchant, adding even more to his already freakish height. Though capable of being used in it's proper form, Mr.Birch lacks the training, so it is just really strong and heavy metal armour. Mr.Birch carries a super sledge for close combat and is quite good at it. However, Mr.Birch has a lazer rifle as a gift a few years ago when he served as a bouncer in the saloon back in the days of Collin Moriarty Senior.